This invention relates to earrings, and more particularly to an earring for pierced ears, the earring being of the general type wherein a pendant hangs down from the ear.
Earrings for pierced ears have appeared in a wide variety of configurations. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,214,456, 3,446,033, 3,260,068, 3,071,938, 280,726, Des. 239,046 and Des. 175,867. See also British Pat. Nos. 1721 and 809,579.
Several of the above-listed patents show spiral or helical wire portions on earrings, to be threaded through the ear in a spiral motion, including British Pat. No. 1712 and U.S. Pat. No. 280,726. However, none of these prior patents shows a spiral or helical portion which serves as or is a part of the attachment wire and also comprises an ornamental part of the earring. Primarily, the above-cited prior art shows contortions on the ends of hanger wires, for the purpose of retaining the earring on the ear and not for ornamentation. Davidson U.S. Pat. No. 3,071,938 shows a hookshaped portion which goes through the ear and which would be partially visible from certain angles when the earring is worn.
None of the prior art shows an earring with a hanger wire comprising an ornamental spiral or helical portion which is threaded through the ear to form a part of the securement device, and with a pendant portion of the earring passing through the coils of the spiral, as in the present invention described below.